


After the Storm

by I_Am_Your_Dentist



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, kristelsa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Your_Dentist/pseuds/I_Am_Your_Dentist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some years after the events of Frozen, Kristoff finds himself being courted by the queen of Arendelle. But what are his feelings on the matter? A series of drabbles based on the Kristelsa pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ice Sculptures

Kristoff sighed, dropping his stuff on the floor of his home as he collapsed into bed, Sven not far behind. It had been a particularly brutal day up on the mountain. He’d nearly gotten blown off a cliff three times, and had lost about half his cargo on the return trip. He’d barely stopped to drop his haul off at the castle before heading home, leaving his sleigh there to pick up in the morning.

Being the kingdom’s official ice fetcher seemed kind of silly in a kingdom where the queen could make ice out of thin air, but it was an honest living, and they did use the ice more often than Elsa’s powers, so he didn’t feel too useless.

Just as he was drifting off to sleep, he felt Sven nose at his side. He pushed the reindeer away, but his friend was insistent, rousing him from the land of sleep and dreams with several insistent snuffles and bellows.

“Alright, alright, I’m up...” He dragged a hand down his face, feeling more than a little irritable. Just as well; he was still in his full mountain-climbing gear

As he was shucking off his coat, he noticed what had gotten his friend so worked up. It was a little ice sculpture, sitting outside on the windowsill. He smiled. She had left him another one.

He moved over to the window and pushed it open, grasping the delicate sculpture carefully in his hands. “Wow, she’s getting better,” he chuckled. “It looks just like you, Sven.” He showed the reindeer the small sculpture, then brought it inside to set on his bedside. It would be melted by morning, but it would be nice to see as he fell asleep.

It was kind of strange, being courted by the queen of Arendelle, but he’d long since gotten used to her funny little ways of showing affection. She rarely acknowledged him in public, yet when they were alone together she would sneak secret little glances at him, as if she wasn’t allowed to stare directly at his face. She would leave him presents like this constantly, little things made out of ice or sometimes a new coat or hatchet when his had worn out.

His feelings for her...he still hadn’t quite worked those out yet. It had been some years since he and Anna had broken up, and although it had been mutual and they were still good friends, there was still an awkwardness there. He was pretty sure Anna didn’t know about any of this either, which made it worse. Made it feel like it was some big secret that needed to be kept.

Then there was the whole issue of Elsa being queen. If they continued on with this, would they someday marry? He couldn’t be king of Arendelle! He just wasn’t made for that life. He liked the freedom of his life now.

But there was no denying he got a certain warm feeling in his heart whenever he saw her. On the rare occasion they had to speak in private, he felt like he would never run out of words. On some nights, he would join her for dinner, and he was surprised by how informally she ate, less like a queen a more like...well, him.

He liked Elsa. But there was more to this than her. There was Anna, and all of Arendelle, to take into account.

He smiled up at the ice sculpture, fingering the delicate antlers one last time before turning over and curling around the furry form of Sven.

Despite everything else, he did so love the ice.


	2. To you my willing heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit mature, though since it is a drabble there is not extensive detail.

It had started innocently enough. A glass of wine together before bed, barely a full bottle between them. Anna had already gone to bed, muttering half-hearted claims of a long day, although Elsa suspected that she just didn't want to be around Kristoff. They both claimed their breakup had been mutual, but from the little glances her sister sometimes threw the large man, she suspected that to not be the case.

Still, it had been Anna's insistence that the two become friends, and she had never met anyone so interested in her ice powers before. Kristoff didn't just admire them, he seemed to worship them, with a slack-jawed awe that made her feel more than a little self-conscious.

They were laughing about something, she remembered. A joke one of them had told, slightly buzzed but not yet drunk. And then there was this moment, a pause which hung with tension where their eyes met and it couldn't have been more than a few seconds but it felt like hours.

She couldn't remember who had initiated the kiss, but she remembered his lips on hers being the most amazing thing she'd ever felt.

Elsa didn't remember the trip upstairs to her bedroom, but she didn't recall the touch of his warm hands on her skin, pushing off her dress until his palms were flat against her breasts, her buttocks, her thighs, alighting a fire in her with each touch, driving her made and sending her into stuttering pleas for more.

She had never known someone that big could be so gentle. His gaze was so adoring she wanted to cry because there was a part of her still, a big part, that thought herself a monster and unworthy of love. When he pushed into her, she let loose a cry of his name and grasped his shoulders tightly, burying her face in his neck and breathing in the scent of him.

For a brief moment she felt as if her heart might burst. Kristoff's hand on her lower back was guiding and at the same time soothing, a grounding presence which kept her from floating away. He went so slow it didn't even hurt, though the thought this was her first time hit like a bolt of lightning.

She wouldn't rather have anyone else, she decided, locking her knees around him as every thrust made her shudder.

Laying with him afterwards, she knew they would have to eventually talk about what this meant. She didn't expect that after such treatment, he would want this to be a one-time thing. From the way he was holding her so close to his chest, his thumb rubbing so gently over her arm, she could almost guarantee it. There was no need to ruin the afterglow with unnecessary talking anyway.


End file.
